Something's Got A Hold Of Me
by sweetgleek
Summary: Took the idea from the movie Burlesque. Just an idea. Changes will be made to fit Faberry. Bartender Quinn, Burlesque Rachel. More inside!


**_Something's Got A Hold Of Me_  
><strong>

**AN: Hello again! This is my second fic idea where I take the original plot line from a movie and alter it for Faberry.**

**This time I took the general idea from the movie Burlesque and changed it in quite a few ways for a Faberry AU.**

**I'm still writing "With Great Power" but this was in my mind so I had to write it out.**

**Let me know if I should continue with this. I like the idea but I would really appreciate some feedback.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>"Dwight I need my check." A frustrated brunette orders as she finishes wiping the front counter.<p>

"End of the month, honey. That's how it works"

"We still havn't recieved our checks for last month!" She argues back.

"You got a problem with management? Put it in the suggestion box." Cracking a beer as he heads towards the front door.

"Dwight! I'm serious! I'm quitting! Loretta has a kid to feed, I'm taking a train in two hours an-"

"RACHEL! ENOUGH! I don't do advance's, sweetheart! You're just going to have to wait!" The man yells back as he exits the restaurant. Slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck this shit." The tiny singer marches over to the cash register and begins emptying the till.

"Rach he's going to chase you down if he finds out you're taking his cash." Loretta so pointedly remarks staring at the girl like she has 3 heads.

"I'm only taking what he owes me. Besides, he's going to have to chase me for a long time isn't he." She smirks as she tosses a couple hunded dollar bills her way.

The older lady sighs as she takes the tiny ones hands.

"You're really leaving arn't you."

Rachel looks at the empty tables around the room and slowly turns to face her friend with a smile.

"Yep. I'm really going."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was a 24 year old spitfire from Bluefield, Iowa. Being raised by a single mother up until her death when the girl turned 17, she had been trapped in the tiny rundown town for years. Waiting for the right moment to escape and start living her dreams.<p>

What were these dreams you may ask? Very good question.

Rachel only knew how to do two things. Wait on tables and sing her heart out. Since waitressing isn't necessarily a dream nor form of enjoyment for the majority of the planet, Rachel decided to focus on the later.

California was her calling. Unlike most wanna be singers and performers who travel to the big apple for their chance to fame, Rachel was an outgoing individual with a big heart and personality far too enthusiastic to be contained in the crowded ways of New York City.

She is well aware of the risks of travelling cross country to start a new life sans job, appartment and friends. However the tiny brunette was ready for a change, and she was ready for it now.

Currently on a one way flight to the west coast, Rachel stares at the scene below her. The glow from the street lights on the 6 lane highways going in every which direction, she feels her stomach begin backflipping with anticipation.

Sighing out an audible breath, she pulls out the damadged photograph from her coat pocket. Staring back at her is a baby Berry as well as her loving mother with a smile that could cure cancer.

"If all pasengers would fasten their seatbelts, we are preparing our decent to Los Angeles International Airport"

Rachel smiles to herself and glances back at the photo.

"Wish me luck mom"

* * *

><p>She spent the entire day wandering the sunset strip looking for anywhere, anywhere to apply for a job. Restaurants had full staff, bars had multiple bar tenders, hell even souvenere shops were overstaffed.<p>

_Well looks like I won't be getting a job anywhere tonight. Not unless I work with that girl on the corner for a few bucks._

Rachel glanced at the girl in a tight shirt and fishnets that left nothing to the imagination as she smoked her cigarette as if her life depended on it.

"Brittany! You're on in ten! Get your ass in here!" A woman calls from inside the run down looking building with neon lights and signs blinking all around.

The good looking blonde flicks her cigarrette and heads into the building.

Intrigued at the sight, Rachel follows behind the practically naked girl into the building. Walking quickly to catch up.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Rachel catches up to the girl, lightly tapping her on the bare shoulder.

The blonde turns around. Her face is plastered with makeup and glitter. Only Rachel's gaze travels much lower than her beautified face and lingers on the candy-caned colored top she's wearing.

"Sorry cutie I have to go change, if you're looking for admission you'll have to go talk to Blaine at the front desk over there" Brittany rushes out as she grazes her hand across the brunettes cheek. Causing a warm blush to rise.

Rachel watches the girls hips sway towards the _"Dancer's Only"_ door.

She takes the blondes advice and heads over to the admission booth to further explore the tiny tavern.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" A handsome, dark haired man with thick eyelashes inquires from behind the booth.

"Ya actually, I'm new to the area. Is this some sort of, strip club or something?"

"Woman I should wash your mouth out with soap!" The man exclaims in an offended tone "This is the famous Burlesque Lounge! The raunchiest, most rugged, radical burlesque bar in all of southern California."

_Burlesque? Like dancing?_

Rachel turns her head to try and peek behind the red curtain until she is interupted by the handsome boy behind the booth shaking his head.

"Ah ah ah! Trying to run a business here honey." The boy teases extending his hand as if to recieve money.

"Oh right! Sorry, umm. I didn't catch your name." She hands the boy a five and waits for a response.

"I didn't throw it out there." The boy closes his hand around the five dollar bill as well as the tiny brunettes and chuckles. "Blaine Anderson sweetheart. Enjoy the show."

Rachel smiles after the boy finishes the sentence with a wink.

She continues through the curtain to be star struck by the glittering stage, the tables lit with candels and wine glasses as well as a group of several dancing women in outfits that should almost be illegal dancing about on stage.

_Looks like I'm not in Iowa anymore.._

"Hi there, can I get you something?" Rachel turns to suddenly have her breath taken away by the sight in front of her.

A gorgeous, short, choppy haired blonde with a streak of pink sliding down the right side supporting a black leather vest with absolutely nothing underneath and a black, Charlie Chaplin fashioned hat over her messy hair was staring back at her while pouring a shot of whiskey.

The girls eye's are hazel and delishiously covered in black mascara and thick eyeliner that make them even more hypnotizing.

_Nope. Definetly not in Iowa anymore.._

"Pardon?" The blonde whisps out as she hands the customer next to her a shot.

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

"I just said, that I'm, umm, definetly not in Iowa anymore." The girl flushes, still unable to peel her eyes away from the bartender.

"Iowa! No way! I'm from Kentucky," The blonde smiles and places her chin on her hand that is leaning on the counter "We're practically related!"

_God I sure hope not.._

Rachel smiles after the blonde gives her a seductive smile behind the bar.

"So can I get you a drink pretty girl?" The blonde asks, leaning back to grab an empty glass.

The brunette chuckles under her dark blush "Only if you're buying!"

The blonde whips up a drink quickly and slides it towards her, "Welcome to LA."

Rachel takes a sip of the drink and smiles as the blonde continues to stare heatidly at her across the bar.

"So who does a girl have to flirt with to get from here," motioning to herself "to there?" Turning and pointing at the dancers on stage.

"Hmmm, am I not doing anything for you pretty girl?" The blonde chuckles before reaching into her pocket, fishing for something calmly.

"Well I'm sure you can't keep supplying me with drinks without getting in some kind of trouble." The girl flirts back.

The bartender pulls out a card from her pocket and presents it to the girl. On it has the name_ "Quinn Fabray"_ in bright gold lettering as well as a phone number and the address of Burlesque Lounge scrolled on the bottom.

"Use my name and head back there. Ask for Sue." Quinn speaks out with a wink to go along with it.

"Thanks, Quinn. I'm Rachel by the way. Rachel Berry." She smiles as she extends her hand to the blonde.

"Pleasure's all mine Miss Berry." The bartender grabs her hand and brings it towards her lips to place a soft kiss to the top of her knuckles.

Rachel blushes for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes and turns to head backstage. Feeling the blonde still staring at the back of her head.

_At least I hope it's my head. I think anyway..._

Upon walking through the_ "Dancer's Only"_ door side stage, Rachel becomes speechless yet again at what she see's.

Almost a dozen, half naked girls walking around with almost empty glasses of liquor in one hand and hairspray bottles in the other. Some applying make up, others fixing their wigs, othes ar- umm, making out in front of the wardrobe closet.

_Wait? Wasn't that the Brittany girl from outside?_

"Excuse me, sweet-cheeks, but you can't be back here." A small skinny boy with perfect hair stops beside her holding a handful of clothes and a measuring tape draped around his neck.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for Sue? The bartender sent me back here."

"Right though that door, but make it quick. Santana! Brittany! Get a hold of yourselves!" The boy marches away with a disgusted look on his face.

Rachel turns to see Brittany and an annoyed latino split apart. Brittany glancing at Rachel and waving largly. She recieves a death glare from the dark girl and decides it's best to continue to the office.

Knocking on the door, she enters when hearing an invitation from inside.

The office is covered in picture frames and candels. A tall, lanky short haired woman is applying her make up in the mirror. Only turning her head for a split second to glance at the girl standing silently in the doorway.

"What do you need kid?" The older lady asks. Still applying her makeup.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Quinn from the bar sent me back here. I'm wondering if there's a dancing postion open? I don't have a resume with me bu-"

"Listen sweetheart, I don't have time for interviews right now, come back another time alright?" The lady stands to usher the girl out of her office and makes her way towards the boy from earlier.

"Kurt I need this CD sent up to Puck for the next number. Ladies we're on in 60 seconds let's move it!"

Rachel watches in amazement as the girls hop into gear and form a straight line to the stage doors waiting to go on stage.

Deciding that tonight won't be the night to get a dancing position, she returns to the bar to say goodnight to Quinn.

"Sugar! Please get back to work. People have been waiting for their drinks for over 10 minutes now!" She hears the blonde bartender ordering from behind the counter.

Following the blondes gaze to the tiny dark haired girl flirting with a much older man at the end of the stands, Rachel decides to take matters into her own hands and perhaps get some cash for the night.

Taking off her jacket and letting down her pony tail, she tosses her jacket behind the bar in Quinn's direction and grabs a spare tray.

Recieving a confused look from the blonde, she just sends her a wink in reply and begins collecting empty glasses from the busy tables. Asking whether or not they needed a refill or not, Rachel shuffles from table to table taking multiple orders and empties along her way.

Rachel is at it for over a good minute when she hears Sue calling her over to the bar. She walks over and sets the tray of empties next to a smirking Quinn.

"Q here tells me that you just started working without even needing permission? What's your angle here?" The taller woman asks with a hand placed on her hip.

Rachel glances towards the blonde bartender who sends her a wink while refilling the empty glasses with liquor.

"I told you miss Sylvester. I'd like a job here. If I have to move my way up from waitress to dancer, I'll do it. But I'm determined, talented and been waitressing since I was 16 so I think you'd be lucky to have me." She all but manages to get out before Sue narrows her eyes at the tiny girl.

"Fine. Since Q here needs some extra help around the bar, she'll be your boss. Do what your told by her and by me and you should fit right in here."

Both Quinn and Rachel smile at this information and Rachel extends her hand to shake with Sue "I won't let you down, ma'am."

The woman looks down at the tiny hand and shakes her head disprovingly. "I don't shake hands dollface. And don't ever call me ma'am."

Embarrassed, Rachel retracts her hand and begins to stutter out words incoherently before Sue orders her to get back to work.

_Welcome to LA is right._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thoughts? A new update for WGP will be up in a few days. Just thought i'd put this out here.**


End file.
